1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a nitride semiconductor element.
2. Description of Related Art
A manufacturing method of a nitride semiconductor element is disclosed in WO 99/38218 as a conventional method. The manufacturing method of the nitride semiconductor element involves sequentially laminating a buffer layer of a gallium nitride compound semiconductor on a substrate at low temperature, and a light emission layer of a gallium nitride compound semiconductor over the buffer layer at high temperature, by a metal organic chemical vapor deposition. In growing the buffer layer, oxygen is supplied to stably grow the buffer layer.
In the conventional manufacturing method of the nitride semiconductor element, however, the temperature for growing the buffer layer is a low temperature, which leads to the formation of the grown buffer layer not in a single crystal state, but in a polycrystalline state close to an amorphous state. For this reason, the crystallinity of the nitride semiconductor layer formed over the buffer layer has room for improvement.